Heroine of Time
by LaCorpse
Summary: The Heroine of Time! A young woman whos life would soon change as she was shown her destiny. Her destiny of weilding evils bane to push back evil. Her destiny to save Hyrule.
1. Debut of a Hero

**So Ive decided to write a story. A Zelda Fanfic as you can see. Ive always thought it'd be cool if there was a girl hero. My personal thought of there being a Heroine instead though probably wouldnt work too well in a game. I still intend to keep the Zelda feel as any game. I will be using some Hylian terms but I will put the meaning/definition.**

Heres a bit of Info about my character:  
I have a picture I drew of her but not sure if I can some how add it... If you want to see it message me and i'll try my best to send it your way.

Her name is Lynn  
She hales from a small village named Gabon Village  
Lynn has recently turned 17 years of age  
Lynn hates doing chores but when it comes to helping an elderly person, her emotions quickly soften and give in.  
Lynn Loves all animals but she hates bugs of every sort. They way they cling on you... *Shivers* (A bit of an authors fear incorporated?)  
Her favorite types of foods: Meats and breads. Savory flavors. She hates veggies and just some fruits. Usually without little seeds in them.~ (So picky :P)  
Heights is about 5'3" and her weight is about 128 lbs.

**Enjoy the story.~ **

**/watch?v=6Qp-ypYp6rQ&feature=related** **with a little music**

* * *

_When there is evil,_

_There is always good to stop it._

_When there is light,_

_There is darkness to be around._

_Light will always be around to push back that darkness._

Her feet softly moving through the knee high golden grass. It flowed like an ocean for miles to see. The wind brushing along it so pleasently. Her eyes over looking it in such awe. She would softly close her eyes as her arms extended out at her sides. She felt the breeze carred along her clothing. Taking in a deep breath then exhaling. So nostalgic and majestic this land looking. So heavenly. The lovely soft blue skies kissed the horizon.

With such a drastic change, the climate noticeably became colder and the skies had grown dark. Her eyes opening as they scanned along the area. Her arms softly and slowly dropping back to her sides. What was going on?

The land started to wilt and die out as the skies grew dark and almost storm like. Suddenly a burning feeling craved inside her. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she held herself. She gasped softly, wincing a bit. Oh it hurt! It burned deepling in her chest and in her heart. It was on fire!

"This land will parish as evil will rise. Your pitiful goddess will fall before me!" A voice echoed in her thoughts. Her eyes widend a bit to see infront of her a shadowy figure. The figure was large, built like a male, with bright burning red eyes. "W-who ar-" She muttered out until the figure held out his palm. A large flame engulfed its hand. With a devlish and unforgiving grin, the shadow threw the fervour burst of flame right toward her. She held herself tightly as she closed her eyes as well. She let out a terrifyed scream.

"Ah!" A gasp was let out in surprise as the same female joulted up in her bed. She panted hard. Cold sweat ran down her forehead. Her bright, crystal blue, orb like, eyes flicked around the room. She was trying her best to take a grip of her reality, gaining composer. With a revealed sigh, she ran her figure through her shoulder length, flippy, blonde hair. "Oh that dream... Thats the third time this month."

Her room was crowded and cluttered to the walls with trickets and toys of all sorts from her childhood. She had chimes, charms, and all kinds of shiney things that hung from her ceiling. Her wall covered in different clocks of sorts. She shook her head then tossed her white sheets off her lap. Her feets pressing to the cold wooden floor. They scuffed along tiredly, moving to the bathroom. She tossed away her light, ragged, knee long top she slept in.

Time for a morning wake up. She walked over to a wooden bucket that hung there. She stood on the stone ground of the bathing area. There hung a rope near where the bucket hung. She sighed as she took a hold of the rope tightly. When she finally worked up the courage to pull it, she held her breath. A rush of cold chilling water poured down hard on her. "Ehnnn~~~!" She yelped out growing goosebumps. Quickly she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it.

Her teeth chattered as her dripping legs moved back to her room. The wardrobe burst open showing the same set of clothing. Ah yes you all know. A green tunic, tanned undershirt, and white tights. She began to warm up soon enough as she slipped on the dry clothing. After slipping on a pair of brown boots, she headed to the door. A burst of fresh air rushed through her door as the sun shinned hard and bright through the tree tops. She took in a deep fresh breath of air.

The Village of Gabon. It was a quiet little area. It was located along the forest terrain of the Tyurda mountains. The thick trees the grew along the mountain shaded there village. As she trailed along the path of the village, she came to pass along the home of an elderly couple. The small old woman out front of her home waved. "Ah Lynn Good Morning to you!" Yes, Lynn was her name. Everytime she saw that little older lady she thought the word cute and sweet everytime. What darling woman she was. She always cooked for Lynn and made her clothing. She even made the green cap Lynn always wore.

"Good Morning Eroi'asho•i. **[1]** Lovely Morning isn't it?" The little old lady nodded in agreement. "Even better than yesterday. You're up awfully early though." Lynn rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah well somedays just need a different pattern." She waved to the woman as she continued on along the path. She made her way into the main square of the village.

* * *

**[1]** -asho•i: An expression of love and respect, but is used with social superiors such as elderly.

**This is my first story! Please give me feed back and tell me how well I did!**


	2. Goddess Festival

Ah~ I see my last story kept you a bit intrested. I do hope you'll continue reading! If you have input or suggestion for the story feel free to send them my way! It would be anything from plot to characters or anything at all! This is a fan story so of course all fans are invited!

Enjoy your reading.~

.com/watch?v=6Qp-ypYp6rQ&feature=related Heres a bit of music to help with the mood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Zelda except for my original characters ONLY. Thank you.

Boots stepped along as she finally made it. It was too far away from her home. Just a 5 minute walk about. The soles of her boots clicked softly along the mossy cobble stone around under her. The brilliant light of the sun shune warmth down upon the village. The part of the village was uncovered and over the looked the wonderful view of the mountains that neighboured. In the middle of the town there was a large almost gigantic windmill. Below, around its base, houses rested. About 10 different homes. Up more along the mountain could be seen the farming land that built along the side of it.

The sound of a few children laughing and chasing one another filled the air. Lynn continued on. Today she had yet another same day of work. Lynns worked at the Gabon Ranch. Her hands moving up to rest behind her head as she walked. She closed her eyes, looking so relaxed. She knew where she was going by heart. Unless of course someone ran into her. As her feet left the cobble stone ground and back into the dirt path, she stopped the softly open her eyes. She looked over out to the view of mountains that layed near. The sun rising as the large fluffy cotton clouds hung low. The mountain tops could be seen above the clouds. Lynn seemed to be lost in the site. Some days were just more lovely than others.

A voice called out "Oi there!~" My pointed ears immediatly twitched a bit. I looked up ahead the trail to see an older male. He looked to be in about is early 50's. He had a short, well trimmed, black beard with traces of grey in it. His hair was a bit thinned but didnt look too bad. The man had the build of a hard working farmer.

"I see you're off day dreaming again aren't you." He said jokingly. I couldnt help but smile to him as I approached to him. "Sorry about that Ran kano•i."[2] The man patted his large rough hand against my shoulder as he chuckled out in a manly laugh. "Ahah! Dont worry about it kid! Im just giving you a hard time." They walked to the farm. It was full of fenced animals such as goats, cows, and some horses. A few little dogs running freely as they pleased along the ranch as well.

"I dont have too much work for you today. Such a nice day it would be a shame to waist it working. The festival doesnt start till sunset anyway." Oh man! I totally forgot today was the goddess festival! The goddess festival was a day of thanks and showing our appreciation. We sit around and feast and drink all we can till dawn.

"All I need from you today is to help me carry a basket or two down to the main square.". Lynn nodded as she would follow him to the house. Outfront sat four baskets full of veggies of all kinds. None of them looked good to Lynn of course. She picked up a basket, putting it up to rest on her shoulder, as she did the same with the other one. She followed him back along the farm grounds and to the trail she came from. As they made there way down into the town square once again, they carried the baskets to an area filled with a few women. The had a large cooking pot setting up. They must be working on food for the festival.

A woman who was a bit on the large side helped me by taking my baskets from my shoulders. He strength and build only showed she was a strong and caring full time mother. The women were filling the pot with water to see begin cooking. Lynns hands moved onto her hips as she looked around the square. People were frames for stands probably for activity or foods to be sold at. "You can head back home if youd like Lynn. Thats all I needed from you today." Ran said to her as he set down his baskets near the pot. "Id like to help set up if you dont mind. I've got nothing better to do." Lynn implied as he fingers swept under her chin. "Oh yeah?" The old man chuckled out as she patted her shoulder. "Well then lets get started."

Lynn stayed back to help everyone set up for the Goddess Festival. As the sun would soon set, everything began to come together. Not too long now till the festival began. There were banners hanging along and lanterns lit of the sky. you could probably see this bright display from miles away on the mountain side. Festival music played as the flute followed by a few drums played out. It felt so at home.

The time was just begining. Glasses were cheered against one another as the phrase "mo•astrag dégine!"[3] was cheered out aloud. Lynn felt someone large arm wrap around her pulling her close. Ran handed her a pint of drink as he held his own high. "Dont be shy now! This is the festival of the year! Endulge kid!" He chuckled out in his deep booming voice. The other village that stood around with him rasied there pints as well. Lynn smiled in her goofy grin as she held hers up with them. They all cheered again "mo•astrag dégine!" before taking there drink.

[2]-kano•i: Used when talking to a person you don't know, or someone you highly respect.

[3] mo•astrag dégine: Meaning "To the goddess"


End file.
